When Vegeta Met Kakarot
by Kumiko Seph
Summary: One-shot. Set before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Vegeta is walking through the deserted halls of the kingdom on planet Vegeta when he hears the annoying cry of a new born child. Entry for Lord of all Saiyans contest! Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

This one-shot is set on Planet Vegeta a while before it was destroyed, just to clarify.

This is an entry for Lord of all Saiyans contest!

**When Vegeta Met Kakarot.**

The corridor was silent except for the gentle, but stern, tap of footsteps. It was obvious that they belonged to someone young or small in stature judging by the walking pattern: fast. Just like a child would. But there was something about the child, he wasn't immature by any means; in fact, he was probably more sensible than some adults.

The young Prince Vegeta crept down the empty halls, his stern, black gaze the ground in front of him. His flame-shaped hair stood up-right save for a few careless bangs that were plastered to his sweat-covered forehead.

Anyone could tell he'd just exited his daily training session from the simulators; today he'd fought some unidentified aliens that were over half his size and he'd easily destroyed the foul creatures within seconds. His skills were drastically improving every day and he was becoming stronger; stronger than a child his age should be.

But then again, for Vegeta, it just wasn't enough. He had to push himself until he achieved his wanted form, that of a Super Saiyan.

He knew he was quite far off of it, but he was confident to become one of the youngest to ever have grasped such a level.

He kept on walking, silent as ever. One would have thought that his head was empty, when in actual fact it was quite the opposite. His head was full of musings and he didn't seem to be paying attention to anything that was happening behind him.

His thoughts all ended on one topic: Frieza. The young Prince had known for a while that Frieza could not be trusted – he'd overheard a few rumours from some of the older Saiyans whilst training, and he didn't like them one bit. He'd heard Frieza was scheming something big, something against the Saiyans, and what annoyed the Prince was that his father, the King, didn't seem to be doing anything about it.

His expression changed to one of irritation, teeth gritted and eyes squinted slightly at the ground in front of him. He was now thinking of a million ways he would kill Frieza when he became a Super Saiyan; his legs were now automatically pointing him in the right direction. Vegeta was now in deep state of mind.

It was then that a high-pitched screaming pierced Vegeta's reverie, causing the Prince to be thrown back into reality. The sound had startled him and he was now standing in one place, trying to figure out where the screaming was coming from.

He looked up after a moment, finding a large look-through window to his right. He stared through the glass to find many baby cribs, all occupied by new-borns. All of them were sleeping deeply, except for one.

A child with wild hair that stuck up randomly lay in his crib, wailing relentlessly for no reason. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. How dare that worthless, low-class Saiyan baby interrupt his musings!

He moved closer to the glass, taking a closer look at the child, which never ceased his tears. Vegeta grunted slightly in annoyance at the continuous scream that was exceptionally irritating his ears.

He wanted to obliterate that child right there simply for disturbing him, though he didn't.

He tapped the button on his scouter, checking the younger ones power level. He grunted again.

_Only a worthless power level of 10..._

He ignored the child and carried on his way, continuing his musings on how he would destroy Frieza and earn the title of the most powerful Saiyan that ever lived.

Little did he know that only moments before had he met the child that would cease Frieza's terrible tyranny and earn the very title the Prince wanted most.

End.

Thank you for reading :)

Questions? Comments? Charcoal for flames? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
